Many industrial applications require the linking or connection of sections of hollow conduit. For example, electrical wiring for industrial or commercial applications is frequently maintained in lengths of hollow conduit. Such conduit is typically round in cross-section, ranging in size, for example, from two to six inches in diameter (although others sizes may also be used). In many cases, this conduit is manufactured or cut into given lengths, which have externally threaded ends. Long runs of conduit can be formed using connectors, for example short sections of piping of slightly wider diameter and having internal threads. The internal threads of the connectors cooperate with the external threads of the conduit to link the ends together.
It is known to connect such sections of threaded conduit manually, using large, heavy wrenches to rotate one section with respect to the connector and/or an abutting section of conduit. Manual connection of threaded conduit in this manner is a labor-intensive and time-consuming activity, given factors such as the weight and size of the conduit, the weight and size of the manual wrenches used to rotate the conduit, and the limited area of movement available in some cases. In large installations, for example, sometimes thousands of conduit sections must be linked together to form the necessary runs, compounding the disadvantages of known tools and methods of linking conduit.